Healing a Broken Heart
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Zelda is in a terrible mood after breaking up with Link. But one smasher comes to her rescue and heals her broken heart. Another shot at a romance story. Sorry if I rushed the story line, I'm not good with Romance stories.


Hey peoples! It's-a me, Spartan13576, and I have brought you another Fic! This is my second shot at a Romance fic. I'm not good with romance or hurt/comfort, but be honest and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or SSBB. I never will. As much as I want to, I don't

* * *

**Healing a Broken Heart**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Smash Mansion. It was one of those days in which even Gannondorf was in a good mood. But there was one Smasher who was not joining in on all the fun. Zelda sat alone near a small river near the Smash Mansion, listening to her tears as they hit the water.

_Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people, why me? _she thought as more tears hit the water. She had been crying for what felt like hours. She was in the middle of another sob when a voice was heard.

"Zelda? What's wrong?" the familiar voice said. Zelda jumped. She turned to face the person who had come before her. It was Marth.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Marth said scratching the back of his head while slightly blushing.

"Oh. It's okay Marth" Zelda said.

"So…what are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing much. Just taking my mid-day walk as usual." Marth lied. He was really there just because he wanted to spy on Zelda. He has a huge crush on her. No one knew about it except him, and he didn't want anyone to know.

"Oh." Zelda stated shyly. She blushed, neither of them noticed.

"So why were you crying?" Marth asked. Zelda let out a upset sigh.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was personal. I'll just-" he was about to leave when Zelda cut him off.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Zelda said. She began to explain to Marth what had happened.

**Yesterday**

Zelda was walking down the halls of the Smash Mansion looking for Link. It was about time for their annual picnic, but Link was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in his room, the living room, the kitchen, or anywhere. She decided to ask Samus if she had seen him. She got to Samus's room. Strangely, the door was unlocked, so she decided to walk right on in.

"Hey Samus, have you seen Li- WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted really loudly. What she saw was Samus and Link, naked, laying on Samus's bed, Link laying on top of Samus.

"Link! How could you?" Zelda started to sob.

"Zelda! I-It's not what you think!" Link and Samus said in unison.

Zelda ran away crying.

**End Flashback **

"That's terrible!" Marth exclaimed. Zelda broke into a whole new set of sobs.

_Oh man! What do I do? _Marth thought. He was taken by surprise when Zelda wrapped her arms around him in a hug and she began to sob into his chest. Marth gladly returned the embrace.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry about what happened." he said to her.

"Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with-" Marth cut her off.

"Link doesn't deserve someone as gorgeous and smart as you, Zelda." Marth said in a soft voice. When Zelda said nothing, he continued.

"I should have told you this a long time ago, but I love you. I always have."

"(sniff) You mean it?" Zelda asked.

"If I had to go through all of the smashers, Assist Trophies, and Bosses put together and then run around the world, killing every thing in my path, I would gladly do it. For you" Marth said bravely.

"Really?" Zelda asked softly.

"Really." Marth stated. What happened next really surprised Marth. Before Marth could do anything, he found Zelda's lips on his in a soft, but enjoyable kiss. Once Marth knew hat was happening, he returned the kiss. They kissed in front of the sunset for a while. Eventually they broke apart.

"Oh! Marth, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over-" She was interrupted again by Marth pressing his lips against hers in another kiss.

"No need for sorrys. I was hoping you would do that anyway" Marth said after he broke the kiss.

" I love you, Marth." Zelda said in her old soft voice.

"I love you too, Zelda." Marth said in a somewhat soft voice.

"It's getting dark. Shall I carry you to your room?" Marth asked looking out into the sky.

"Yes please." Zelda said. Marth scooped her into his arms and carried her back into the mansion and up to her room. He tucked her in, placed a kiss on her cheek and was about to leave when Zelda stopped him.

"Wait." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Next time you see Link, kick his butt for me." Zelda said.

Marth nodded and left the room. He was heading towards his room and guess who he saw along the way…..Link.

"Link!" Marth shouted.

"Hey Marth! What's u-" he was interrupted When Marth rapidly began to pound on him with his sword.

Link lay unconcious on the ground. Mat got up, dusted his clothes off and left without a word.

**The end**

**So, what do you think of this one? It took me two days just to write this, so please be honest! What do you think of the ending? Please R&R!**


End file.
